


Damn you

by DinoHolmes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Confused Lena Luthor, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoHolmes/pseuds/DinoHolmes
Summary: I knew who she was and yet here I was, once again, angry and lusting for her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Damn you

I knew who she was and yet here I was, once again, angry and lusting for her.

Our kisses always started like this, hungry for each other, damn you Kara. Damn you Supergirl. Every time it happens is fast, sloppy, pure lust in our bodies moving together, her fingers in my hair, my mouth on hers, sucking her tongue, biting on her lips. Every sound she makes is heaven and hell to me, damn you Kara.  
When she gets on her knees for me is when I feel most powerful, oh Supergirl here you are, on your knees for me, waiting for me to push your blonde hair agains my folds and just feel that wicked tongue, I can feel her smiling when a moan escapes from my mouth, Damn you Supergirl.

What her tongue can do to me, if it wasnt a public space I would be moaning loud, but she wont have it, she wont win this, she doesnt deserve it, when I look down there she is, looking at me through her lashes, pupils blown wide, so beautiful and yet so powerful, she smirks and flicks her tongue on my clit, damn this girl, she knows I am close. My orgasm rips through my body and kara does this tiny sound, delighted, hungry for my juices, I'm gasping know, getting angrier by the second, damn you Kara.

She straighs herself flush against my body.

"A little reciprocity Ms. Luthor?" - She said close to my lips, gasping for air I find words to answer, I want to wipe that smirk out of her face.  
"You dont deserve it, Kara"  
"We'll see" and she kisses me again, hungrier than before.

Damn you Supergirl.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is any mistakes, english is not my first language.


End file.
